Dear Santa Claus
by MintDreams
Summary: A short one shot, which deals with Gray, as a child, writing a letter to Santa Claus about Erza with an innocent wish.


Hey! Just a short one shot. Hope you like it and have a wonderful Christmas time!~

* * *

 **Dear Santa Claus** ,

This year an annoying girl has entered my guild. She is some years older than me and kinda proud of that. _Geez... so annoying._ But if I remember back,

she already has been proud back than and a loner and that has already annoyed me. She has just marched into the guild, like she were the owner of it or

something like an emperor.

* * *

 _How arrogant can someone actually be?!_ I remember her in the outworn dress, what has just ended above her knees, she has been the same height as me,

which has ennoyed me even more. Her right hand was clenched into a fist and her right eye has been hidden behind a white patch. Her other eye has scanned the

entire guild and I have thought that if anyone would approach her, she punch him, but that has just been one way to look at it, back then I have already had a

feeling, that she must had a past, which resembles mine and that feeling didn't come from her lacking shoes. I don't know why, but she has had this defensive

attitude and she has remembered me of someone...

* * *

Nevertheless she has still gotten on my nerves so I have asked her, why she had always spent her time alone, while she has been eating her meal. And Santa, you

won't believe me, but she has ignored me! _How hard-boiled can this hag be!_ So I have kicked her table and instantly she has stopped eating and yelled at me, with

her eyes focusing on me. Geez... that has been the first time I have to say, where I have begun to understand _, that she has been more than a commonly hag, she_

 _has been and will always be a ….devil, NO! A demon!... Yes. I'm sure, 'cause her atmosphere was colder than any ice, I've ever seen._ Not that you think, that I

was scared _, pfff...,_ but from this day on I have known, that her crimson hair and her brown eyes hasn't been innocent. Just so you know, don't let yourself be

captured by her hair, which sometimes look like the strawberries on her favourite cake, glossy and shiny, when the sun is shining and her eyes, that look like the

hazelnuts, which I found three months ago at the bottom of a big tree at the park. Just so you know, don't let her bewitch you _, if this is even possible..._

Santa, I don't understand her, she is stricter, than anyone _and a bit strong..._

* * *

And that is the point, what I actually wanted to write you about. Honestly, I have fought against her some times and I just can't …. be.. bea.. I just can't write this

word, it just isn't in my vocabulary. But you know why I always try to challenge her. She is a good oppenent to train my skills, but I think she always cheats, how

else would I always end up loosening... NO! I mean I always have to go easy on her you know _, I'm not such a dumbass..._

So one day, I have searched for her and ended up finding her, sitting at the big river bench near the bridge. I have already begun calling her from afar, if she has

wanted to battle with me. I have really had the feeling, that this time I would have the strength to actually go all out without hesitating. So I have run with all

my strength to her from the mound and just when I have wanted to slow down. She has turned around and this time not just only her hair has been glittering, but

her eyes and her face, too. She has been crying and she has looked miserable. I have instantly stopped in my tracks and felt insecure of what to do. She has looked

very sensitive and since then I see her differently.

* * *

She isn't invincible and in the past, she must have been hurt badly and maybe she is indeed pretty lonely.

So I have just walked to her and let my self slump beside her. I have tried to avoid her face, it has been embarassing watching her cry and I have just felt that

my body was getting hotter, probably the sun hasn't been setting yet... I have told her that she didn't need to be alone, I mean we have been

in a guild, there have been enough people with who she could befriend, but she had decided to cry alone... That evening I totally forgot about the

challenge.

* * *

 _She is a hag. I'm sure._

* * *

So these days I tried to challenge her again, like always and it seemed like she wasn't at her best, but she still bragged about how she felt alright and would defeat

me anytime.

 _What a bighead..._ That time I would definitely beat her, but I just couldn't do it, because it wouldn't be fair. I want to win fairly against her and show her, who the

really strong one of us is, but first she needs to get better.

And that's the problem Santa, it looks like she isn't getting any better, it seems to get even worse. It's no fun at all, because she still goes on missions, even though

she looks terrible, but don't tell her that _, you don't need to awake a snuffing demon._ So I ended up going with her, because I just had some free time...but man! Her

snuffing and sneezing annoys me more than anything else, so please! please santa! Make her recover, 'cause I can't stand her attitude and I really want to fight her

again.

* * *

So I wish, that she gets better soon and stops making trouble and being clumsy on missions, 'cause I won't survive anymore missions with her. „Help me!" _and_

 _remember this sentence, 'cause I won't say it again._

* * *

And maybe _... I think... I like the usual Erza more._

* * *

PS. Remember to burn this letter to ashes.

Love Gray (the invincible)


End file.
